1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with conductive wires neatly arranged therein by means of an individual organizer attached to each of the conductive wires.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
CN Patent No. 2376104Y issued to Ye on Apr. 26, 2000 discloses a cable assembly with an LED thereon to indicate the work status thereof whether the power is on or not. Typically, the cable assembly has an insulative housing, a print circuit board received in the housing and having conductive paths, an LED soldered to the print circuit board, a plurality of contacts connected with the print circuit board and the LED, and a plurality of cables soldered to the print circuit board. As the cable assembly mated with the complementary connector, the LED is illuminated to indicate the power is on therebetween.
A related cable assembly can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/381,798, which is currently pending before USPTO and assigned to the same assignee as the current application. The cable assembly comprises a mating member, a print circuit board, an LED attached to the print circuit board and a cable having a positive wire and a negative wire connected with the mating member. Said positive wire and negative wire are placed on one surface of the print circuit board, with the LED set on another surface. The positive wire and negative wire each respectively has an inner conductor soldered to a corresponding soldering pad on the one surface of the print circuit board. Conductive traces are defined on the other surface of the print circuit board and connected with the LED, the soldering pads electrically connects with corresponding conductive traces by vias through the print circuit board.
However, the cables are merely soldered on the conductive paths of the print circuit board, the state of above described is more likely to attribute the insecureness therebetween.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.